


YOU KNEW!!?

by Gyedongie99



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Cute Yoo Kangmin, Fluff, Kangmin & Gyehyeon are brothers, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tutor Ju Yeonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyedongie99/pseuds/Gyedongie99
Summary: " I like you go one a date with my brother"
Relationships: Jo Gyehyeon/Ju Yeonho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	YOU KNEW!!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~~  
> I hope you enjoy this ^^

“WHAT?”

“My friend's son needs help in his math lessons and I said you can help him.” She smiled 

“I won't go” 

“I have told her already you will go today.”

He let out a sigh “Mom, I won't go.”But when he saw the car's key in his mom's hand, he changed his mind.

His mom raised her eyebrows “So!?”

He sighed in frustration, “Ok, I will go”

“So good. You will be late... Hurry up” She patted his back and pushed him towards the door.

Yeonho shook his head, said his goodbye, and went out. When he arrived at the place, he realized where it was. And when they opened the door for him, he was certain that it was__ ‘ _I want to go back home.’_

At first, they were so quiet and uncomfortable. Yeonho didn’t know how he should behave around him. Every time their eyes met, Yeonho was just smiling awkwardly while Kangmin was looking at him like he had done something wrong, but he remembered what Gyehyeon had always said about Kangmin; that he is very shy around people he hasn’t met before, and also very sensitive about Gyehyeon but he is also very kind and clever.

“Can I call you hyung?” Kangmin suddenly asked. Taken aback, Yeonho could just nod. He quickly tried to regain his composure and smiled, “Yes, of course.”

“Hyung ... I don’t like to study these lessons. Can we play some games instead?”

Yeonho looked at him in confusion, “Game? umm... Can we do it after this?”

Suddenly someone opened the door, “Kangmin-ah! Mom is calling for you__”

“Oh, sorry teacher Ju” Kangmin stood up and quickly went out.

Yeonho smiled and waved his hand “Hi…” He said happily and Gyehyeon grinned and whispered a quick “Hey.” 

“You should have told me you are coming here.”

Yeonho walked up to him to drop a quick kiss on his cheek, “I didn't know either. I noticed it when I arrived. That's why I’m so stressed now. He looks at me like ... in this scary way ...like I have stolen something from him.”

He took Gyehyeon’s hands out of habit. Gyehyeon laughed, “Don't worry. He is shy.”

“__and then he suddenly asked me to play games with him.”

Gyehyeon shook his head, “This kid ..he is testing you..so he can decide if he likes or not.”

Yeonho sighed deeply, “Thank god, I accept it then.”

“You are teacher Ju now. Act like we don’t know each other. If he finds out he will hate you and won't listen to you, believe me. We will tell him after his classes.” He released his hands, “Is it your first-time teacher Ju? Cause I'm scared you teach him wrongly.”

Yeonho glared at him, “Yes, it's my first time but I'm good at it.”

Gyehyeon leaned against the doorframe and smirked, “__but I heard your boyfriend got a bad score after you helped him.”

Yeonho huffed and sat back on the chair, crossing his legs he said, “It was his own fault though. He wasn't paying attention to what I was saying and ___”

“Ok, ok. So, Mr. Ju, please do your best and take care of my brother.” Gyehyeon gave a thumb up and went out before Kangmin came back.

Yeonho didn't expect these classes to go so well but they did and they become friends eventually after spending more hours together.

“That’s it?” Kangmin asked with wide eyes and Yeonho nodded, “Yes, that's all.”

“It was so easy but I just learned it now. Gyehyeon hyung had taught me something similar to this but it was wrong.” Kangmin shook his head, “He really doesn’t know about these things”

“Oh..your brother? Maybe he knows, he just__”

“Don’t talk behind my back with your teacher.” A familiar voice was heard before Gyehyeon entered the room.

“I’m not his teacher.….” He looked at Gyehyeon who was standing at the door with a blank face.

“Ok, Mr. Ju...Is this ok?”

“No, I'm just 3 years older than him. I’m Yeonho and I’m a friend who wants to help him.” Yeonho glared at him and Gyehyeon could read his mind _‘Seriously? Is this even a thing to argue on?’_

Gyehyeon chuckled and went to sit with them. “Ok...Kangmin’s friend.” Yeonho sighed and turned to Kangmin. “But you are teaching him..so you are his teacher too.” Gyehyeon said playfully and he didn’t notice he was poking Yeonho’s arm while smiling until Yeonho looked at him with wide eyes and nudged his leg.

“You know there a word for that and it’s called a tutor.”

“Oh right. Tutor.” Gyehyeon stood up quickly, “Anyway, sorry for disturbing you. I was here to just see y__ find my book __” He threw a warning glare at Kangmin “_and Kangmin ah_”

Kangmin giggled “Ok hyung, sorry. I won't say anything bad.” Gyehyeon smiled and went out.

“Hyung, our moms are friends, right? So, you can be Gyehyeon hyung’s friend too, then we can hang out more.”

Yeonho just nodded with a smile, “Lets study first, then we will talk about other things.”

Kangmin stopped him, looking at him with his best imitation of sad puppy eyes, “Can we play a game first?”

“NO. Solve this pr__”

“Then, can we go to the cinema this weekend?”

“Ok, but for now, _please_ pay attention to what I’m saying.”

Everything was going very well until Kangmin started asking questions again

“Whats your favorite color Yeonho hyung?” Kangmin asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Black. Now write this q___”

“OH. Gyehyeon likes black too and his favorite place to relax is the café in the__ ”

“Kangmin!” Yeonho sighed “Please___”

“He is so kind… and pretty too! Isn't he? And so many people want to date him and spend time with him.”

“Yes, Okay. _NOW_ back to your _PROBLEM_ in this _SUBJECT_.” Yeonho pointed at the question. 

Kangmin grabbed his arm, inspecting his wrist, “Gyehyeon hyung also like these kinds of bracelets.”

Kangmin grinned at the warning look Yeonho threw him, “One more thing about Gyehyeon hyung i_____”

“ __ AND I will go out,” Yeonho said quickly while rubbing his forehead.

After a moment of silence, Kangmin quietly said, “__ but isn't he cute?” 

_Later that night,_

“Yeonho hyung is so kind. You should have come and seen the way he talked and explained everything to me.”

Gyehyeon just hummed and continued to type on his laptop.

“He also knows how to play piano. He is a professional.”

Again, the only answer he got was a nod.

“Hyung~ look at me!” And Gyehyeon did, “It’s so cute that you have so much in common.” He said eagerly and started to walk around Gyehyeon’s room again “So, I think he is a good person.” 

“You have been talking about him a lot these days. What’s going on?” Gyehyeon asked but Kangmin just shook his head,

“There isn't any particular reason... I just wanted to tell you that he is a good person.”

Gyehyeon chuckled, “And?”

Kangmin held out three movie tickets toward him, “It's for tomorrow. Please come with us!”

Gyehyeon sighed, “I can't ..I will go with you another time, alright?” but Kangmin didn't give up until Gyehyeon accepted, "Who is the third person? Don't tell me that it's Dongheon hyung.”

Kangmin nodded “Yes It's him. It would be so fun! Good night hyung~” He smiled widely and walked out, “It's going to be so much fun.” He muttered to himself with a mischievous smile as he walked to his own room.

Dongheon waved at as soon as he saw them. Gyehyeon quickly walked up to him and grabbed both his and Kangmin’s arms, “Let's go in.”

Kangmin pulled him back, “No, wait. Oh, he is here...Hyung! Over here!” He waved his hand in the air excitedly for Yeonho to notice them. 

Gyehyeon blinked but Dongheon suddenly yelled “Hey Yeonho!!” and Gyehyeon closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. _NO this wasn't supposed to be like this. It’s not the time to tell him._

Yeonho stood in front of them smiling, “Hello,”

Kangmin turned to Dongheon “You know each other?” Gyehyeon looked at Dongheon with wide eyes, fearing that he’d spill everything about them.

Dongheon looked at Yeonho and smiled, “Yes. I was his TA once.”

“Nice! Let's go inside then." He grabbed Yeonho's arm and walked off while Gyehyeon was glaring at Dongheon behind them, Dongheon just laughed, “It's not my fault your brother wants to match you with your boyfriend. When he asked me I accepted because It's Yeonho! I'm here to help him” Gyehyeon just shook his head.

When they wanted to sit, Kangmin pushed Gyehyeon toward Yeonho to sit beside each other. Gyehyeon and Yeonho glanced at each other before sitting down.

Yeonho started to laugh after Gyehyeon sat down,

“Why are you laughing?” Gyehyeon whispered

“It's just really cute and funny that he wants to match us with each other. It’s also bad at the same time because we are lying...he keeps on talking about you when he’s with me.”

“Yes, I know. He does that with me too. Keeps talking about how good you are.”He smiled softly, “I'm happy he likes you.” 

Yeonho grinned, “Everyone likes me.” He then smiled softly and hooked his pinky with Gyehyeon’s, “I’m happy too.”

Dongheon and Kangmin woke up just in time to see the movie’s ending credit.

“You should have chosen a good movie. You two are really alike in everything, even in choosing a movie to watch.”Gyehyeon pointed at Kangmin and Dongheon as they were walking out.

“He just wanted to see you guys sit beside each other while watching the movie.” Dongheon whispered.

“__still I expected more from you and your choices.”

Yeonho smiled, “Thank you kangmin for inviting me.”

Kangmin smiled back “It's not over yet...let's go eat something” and started talking about Gyeheon again.

“So, this is our last study session. Are you happy?” Yeonho asked with a smile. Yeonho himself was pretty happy because they could finally tell him.

“Yes.” he confirmed with a smile, “I mean,I'm happy because we can hang out more after this.” Yeonho smiled and ruffled his hair. “So, let's start.” But After 30 minutes Kangmin was daydreaming again.

“Kangmin ah… are you listening to me?” Kangmin grinned and nodded.

Yeonho shook his head, “I don’t think so… what is on your mind again?”

Suddenly Kangmin closed his book, “Hyung, you said you were single right?” Yeonho stared at him then cleared his throat, “Wh_what?”

Kangmin smiled, “Would you be Gyehyeon hyung’s boyfriend?”

The pen in Yeonho’s hand dropped.

“I really like you. You are so kind, so cool and funny and you can take care of Gyehyeon hyung.”

Yeonho was speechless, he kept silent for a long minute before answering his question, “He is the one who should like me. He shouldn’t date the one you like him to date,” he said and realized his voice was shaking.

“I have talked about you a lot and I think he likes you.”

Yeonho remembered what Gyehyeon told him about Kangmin's words about him.

“Also, I have seen the way you look at him. It's so cute.”

Yeonho smiled and shook his head, “Sorry, I already have a boyfriend.” And the smile on Kangmin’s face dropped, “What? Really? Omg No! All those plans were for nothing!!”

Yeonho laughed, “Plans? So that’s why you have been talking about him nonstop.” He smirked, “Don’t be sad. Your brother has someone too.” 

“What!? How do you know? Do you know him?” Kangmin stood up from his seat so Yeonho did the same because he was getting scared and didn't know what to do, “Yes, well, I think he is a good person so don’t worry.”

Kangmin pouted and sat dropped down on his chair dramatically, “No~ I really wanted you guys to be together.”

“I can show his boyfriend’s photo but promise me you won't get mad.”

Kangmin nodded with a frown, “Okay, I promise.”

Kangmin kept on staring at the photo Yeonho just showed him with an unreadable expression before he slowly looked up and glared at Yeonho.

“So___ YOU TWO WERE ACTING THIS WHOLE TIME!!? I mean, I knew something was up but…I thought maybe you like him so that's why you are acting like that…BUT you’re already dating him!!?”

“It was just a week...the acting I mean. We didn’t want to tell you like this. Don't be mad Kangmin.” Yeonho took his hands but Kangmin looked away from him and noticed a shadow behind the door of his room. He scoffed, “WOW you guys… hyung! I know you are listening! Go away before I get angry.”

Yeonho was still smiling but he was scared deep inside, “We did this because I was scared you’d hate me after ___”

“Goodbye for now Hyung.” He shook his head at him, making a face.

Yeonho blinked but picked his stuff up without saying anything, “Don’t be mad at us for so long please. I love you” no response “I'm going Kangmin.” No response. He looked at Gyehyeon sadly who only sighed and sat on the floor.

“Ok…I'm really REALLY going now.”

He slowly turned to go but still wanted to wait for Kangmin to open the door and forgive them when suddenly the door opened. He smiled happily but Kangmin slammed his book to his chest and said, “You forgot this...bye hyung” and with a glare at Gyehyeon, he closed the door.

It was a week after that incident and Kangmin wasn't angry anymore so Yeonho thought it's the time for making up with him.

Gyehyeon opened the door with a knowing smile while Yeonho sighed and then laughed “Hey..why are you always home when I'm here?”

“Well, I think this is my home, so I’m here a lot.” 

“Wow, you are different from other couples. Is this your way to saying you missed each other?” Gyehyeon’s mom said as she walked to the kitchen. Gyehyeon put his hand on his chest, acting like he was hurt “See mom!! He isn’t happy to see me.”

Yeonho laughed “Oh? Then are _you_ happy to see me?” and hugged him tightly. 

Mrs. Jo called Kangmin to inform him Yeonho was there and quickly grabbed her bag, “I'm going out. Sorry Yeonho, See you later.” And quickly walked out.

Gyehyeon shook his head while laughing “Actually, she ran away. Kangmin doesn’t know my mom knew we are together. Hey what's that?” He pointed at the paper bag in Yeonho’s hand. “Oh, it’s for Kangmin. To apologize... wait... YOUR MOM KNEW?” Gyeheon nodded “Yes. I have shown your photos to her.”

“So it was just me who didn't know,”Kangmin said as he walked towards them, seeming to still be frustrated.

Yeonho smiled warmly and went to hug him “Sorry again...we...”

Kangmin stopped him “Hyung ..I have heard your reason so many times ..please.”he smiled back but suddenly looked away. Gyeheon grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him, “We saw your smile! Stop sulking.”

“Okay, you promised me ice cream.” Yeonho grinned and took the brothers’ hands in his, “Yeah, I haven't forgotten that. Let's go after playi_”

He stopped when someone knocked on the door. Gyehyeon opened the door, seeing a familiar face, “Hey Dongheon hyung”

“Hi ...I came here to drop this. Kangmin wanted these. Also, congratulation on finally telling Kangmin that...”

Kangmin came to the door with wide eyes,“Wait, WAIT... YOU KNEW TOO?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments are loved ♥


End file.
